brothers in blood
by demon of the western lands
Summary: sesshomaru comes to inuyasha looking for help with one of his fathers swords, to find inuyasha in a compromising position with kagome. please r&r, reviews of what you want to happen next will be appreciated


hey guys, this is my first story so please be honest. oh, and please r&r.

disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or any related characters, but if i did, kagome would be one happy girl.

**brothers in blood**

chapter 1: sesshomaru's surprise visit

"three days we've been looking for naraku and still nothing," said miroku sullenly.

inuyasha growled and looked back. "shut your trap monk, he'll show up soon, remember, we have the jewel shards, that's sure to attract him."

"right inuyasha, it's always worked before." sango said thoughtfully. "he's sure to come looking for the jewel, along with every other demo--, MIROKU! SLAP." miroku fell to the ground with a very large handprint on his face.

inuyasha laughed as he looked back. "serves you right for being a lecher."

every one in the group had a reason to hunt naraku, the fierce demon formed from the human onigumo. miroku, the monk, hunts the demon to rid himself of the cursed wind tunnel in his right hand. sango, the demon slayer, fights to avenge the death of her village, and the imprisonment of her younger brother, kohaku. inuyasha has another reason to kill naraku. naraku changed himself into the form of inuyasha and planted a fatal wound on the priestess kikyo, leading her to believe she was betrayed by her beloved hanyou. kikyo pinned inuyasha to the sacred tree with and arrow after he tried to steal the shikon-no-tama, the jewel of four souls.

"inuyasha!"

"huh? oh, kagome, your back." inuyasha exclaimed loudly.

"i told you i would be, don't be so up tight."

"did you bring any ramen?"

inuyasha grabbed her bag and started searching through it.

"what's this," he said pulling out a box that said Playtex ultra thins.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT."

"damn it, what the hell did you do that for?"

"you were searching through my stuff, if you wanted the ramen all you had to do is ask.?

"why can't you just rid me of these damn beads of subjugation?"

"how else would i keep you in line?"

she leaned forward and kissed his, to her surprise, he kissed her back. miroku gave a look of shock then turned to sango.

"don't even think about it miroku."

"well, well."

kagome broke the kiss and inuyasha growled. he looked up to find sesshomaru standing in front of him smiling.

"well little brother, it seems you have inherited fathers taste for mortals."

"what do you want sesshomaru? no doubt after the tetsuaiga again."

"no inuyasha, i will save that for another time. it seems that sounga has returned."

"damnit."

inuyasha remembered well his last encounter with his fathers sword. it nearly made him kill kagome.

"but sounga is destroyed, it was cursed into the pits of hell," kagome said sullenly. she too remembered the incident.

"it seems that it has been brought back, by no other than naraku."

inuyasha growled.

"how can that be, naraku can't possibly have the power to open a gate to hell."

"inuyasha, i may hate you, but you are my brother, and we must fight together to destroy sounga, if we don't we will all die. meet me at the sacred tree in two days time."

"alright"

with that, sesshomaru turned and left, leaving the group. not a minute later shippo came out of the woods.

"why the long faces guys?"

they looked at each other, not sure whether to tell him.

"nothing shippo, lets just go to sleep."

they left the fire going, not knowing what or who might show up during the night. inuyasha was still awake when he saw kagome tossing and turning under her blanket.

_hmm. wonder whats wrong._ inuyasha thought.

he moved over to her and she woke up crying. inuyasha held her in his arms for what seemed like an hour before she finally looked up at him.

"inuyasha, you heard me crying, and you came to me."

she hid her face knowing that she was blushing." yes kagome, i came to you, did you think i wouldnt?"

_should i tell him how i feel about him?_ she thought as she sat there with her arms around the half-demons neck.

"kagome"

"hmm?" she grumbled. lifting up her head.

he slowly stroked her cheek with his finger.

"i love you kagome, i always have, ever since you pulled that arrow from my chest and broke kikyo's cursed spell. i just never had the guts to tell you because i didn't think you would feel the same about me. but now i know different."

he leaned forward and gently took her mouth under his, nibbling her bottom lip, she opened her mouth, he entered his toungue in her mouth, surprisingly she began to massage her toungue against his, moving to a position with her straddling him, she started grinding her hips into him.

_damn what am i doing?_ she asked herself. but that thought was instantly blown away when inuyasha pulled her shirt up over her head. she gasped as she felt the cool air touch her body, but was instantly warm as he moved his hand up, slicing her bra with one claw, but she didnt care. she just wanted him to touch her more. he started kissing down her neck, sucking around the sensitive parts, making her moan. he slowly made his way to her chest, taking one nipple in his mouth while he held the other in his left hand.

he moved his other hand up her skirt, feeling the heat emenating from her body. he touched her panties and found them soaked through. kagome lifted her hips up to allow him to take her panties off. after throwing them carelessly to the side, he slowly began to rub his fingers through her wet slit, stopping only to enter two fingers. he removed his mouth from her now stiff nipple, and slowly licked his way down to her shaved pussy. he licked in slow circles around her cunt-lips. occasionally darting his toungue between the shell-like folds, feeling her juices running freely. he moved his mouth upward and started sucking on her erect clit, feeling her shudder into her first orgasm.

"OH INUYASHA!"she screamed as he lapped up her squirting juices.

as she lie panting after her climax, inuyasha moved up to her side and kissed her passionately, letting her taste the sweet necter that still coated his lips.this was too much for her.

"inuyasha i need you inside of me now." she said, sitting up and climbing onto his lap.

"are you sure kagome? it will hurt since its your first time."

"yes, just do it." she said pulling on his haori.

he slowly undressed, his cock begging for release. he finally pulled off his fire-rat belt and pulled off his pants. he moved over to kagome who took hold of his cock and brought it to her mouth.

"ready?" she smiled teasingly up at him as she licked his tip.

she crawled up onto his lap, making sure to tease him by letting his cock slip past her pussy and pop out in front of her. she raised up and positioned the head of his throbbing cock at the entrance to her dripping slit. she slowly pushed down, feeling him slide inside her, stretching her walls and sending sensations through her body that she had never felt beforeinuyasha pushed up, a tear slid down her eye as she looked down to see him all the way inside her, a little blood escaping from her stretched pussy.

"you ok kagome?"

"yeah, just don't stop, you feel so good inside of me."

he began to work in and out of her tight slit, her pants became moans, inuyasha could feel that he was getting ready to send his little reincarnated priestess over the edge.

he quickened the pace, feeling her muscles tighten he shoved in as far as he could go.

kagome could feel herself using muscles she had never used before. odd sensations were running throughout her body. but she liked it.

inuyasha couldnt hold it any longer. he came deep inside of her, feeling her climax once again at the sensation of is cum bursting inside her.

they heard miroku move, and quickly got back to their beds. pretending to be asleep, life was going to be interesting now that they had told their feelings

please review guys, next chapter will be better


End file.
